The invention relates to a device for the removal of liquid components escaping from a frictional shaft seal in a cavity surrounding a rotating shaft, particularly in an automotive cooling water pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,224 discloses such a device as a component of a pump unit for liquid pumps. According to that patent, provision is made for removing liquid components escaping from a frictional shaft seal through a ventilation device in an annular chamber thus keeping them away from the adjacent components.
It is to be noted, however, that while the adjacent engine is in the warm-up phase, or in the case of short runs, such as for example short runs of motor vehicles, only comparatively low temperatures are produced, for example, in the cavity of a pump housing, so that remanent leakage fluids are not removed. The relatively high humidity that thus develops leads to corrosion of the adjacent components, along with a limitation of their reliability of operation and a shortening of useful life.